


Welcome to the book on how to make your Patton lisp 101: a guide. Written by Remus Sanders.

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lisp, M/M, Patton has a lisp, slight intrusive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: prompt: person a has a lisp. person b thinks its the cutest thing ever and tries to make person a lisp 24/7
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Crows tame tales~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Welcome to the book on how to make your Patton lisp 101: a guide. Written by Remus Sanders.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Patton x Remus before so this was fun, enjoy this fluffy thing, slight warning for intrusive thoughts. Oh and I apologise for grammar/spelling mistakes~

If Remus was being honest with himself, there were many things that made him feel flustered whenever he thought of the  _ dad _ side. 

_ (Oh how I would just love to call him daddy.~) _

A few of those things included:

How shockingly strong he actually was. One time Remus had been about to jump on a bbq to cook himself after watching an animation do the same! But had been stopped when Patton let out a screech of terror, ran too him, *threw him over his shoulder!* Then ran back inside and started scolding him like he was a naughty school girl. He was certain he had a tent in his pants for the rest of the day!

The way he dressed. Sometimes Patton would wear his standard get up you'd normally see in the videos… other times he wore the prettiest of dresses that showed more thigh than should ever be legal… and don't get Remus started on the undies! Whenever Patton would bend over around him, or sit in a certain way that gave him a delightful view! Honestly, the more Remus thought about the more he was thinking Patton was doing it on purpose! 

But to him perhaps one of his favourite things, was the little lisp Patton had. It wasn't always noticeable, only when he would say certain words did it  _ become  _ noticeable. 

You can bet that Remus tried his absolute best to make the other lisp  _ all of the time. _

  
  


First, he did his research, with the power of the internet and his constant ~~stalking~~ _ watching  _ of the moral trait Remus was able to pick up on the trigger words.

Then it became a habit of his to do things that would make Patton say them.

Perhaps he should make a book on it? A three easy step guide sort of thing…

  
  
  


Welcome to the book on how to make your Patton lisp 101: a guide. Written by Remus Sanders.

  
  


Step 1: identify the words that cause the lisp, i.e. the word 'sleep'. When pronounced by the Patton it will sound like theep!  _ Yes it is that adorable.  _

Step 2: perform an action that will cause the Patton to say the word 'sleep'. In this example the author of this book - which is I, Remus! - stayed up till the early hours of the morn (about 1/2am), a time when the only other side that should be awake is the one and only Patton! This is roughly the time he will be finished with watching whatever show has captured his fancy. 

This is then the perfect time to start making some noises in either the kitchen or lounge, either is effective in drawing the attention of the Patton, however be aware that this could all go tits up if another side comes to investigate instead, realise that it's you, i.e. me, Remus, and then decided to either play an aggressive round of tag or start a screaming match - all good fun things but not the ideal outcome. 

Step 3:  _ hearing the beautiful man say the word with his adorable lisp _ . If you managed to follow step 2 successfully (it may take a few tries but that's ok) then you'll finally be able to hear the sweet adorable -

  
  


"Remus," Patton began, interrupting the other's thoughts. "You really ought to be in bed by now."

  
  


\- however, there may be a slight chance the other  _ phrases it differently  _ so you don't hear the lisp, you'll then realise you haven't heard the other lisp in so long despite your best efforts, and upon realising this you'll promptly start ripping pages from the book and eating it, after having it published of course, and then maybe go lie in a ditch and think about what a -

"Remus, are you listening? You need to go to  _ theep!" _

\- successful genius you are!

  
  


Remus grinned, bounding up to the other, jumping and wrapping himself around the adorable trait like a clingy octopus. 

  
  


"Won't you come  _ sleep  _ with me?~" he purred out, reaching up to take a piece of Patton's hair and curl it around his finger.

Patton blushed, both at the feeling he's missed something and the implications of that sentence alone. 

"I umm I-I can t-tuck you in, if you like?" Patton offered, adjusting the side so he could hold him up more securely.

Remus beamed, "I'd be a fool to pass that up!"

Patton chuckled, "And you're no fool to  _ path  _ this up right?"

Remus eyes widened, grin stretching further across his face.

A new word! How delightful, perhaps he'll have to write a sequel?

  
  


"An absolute fool indeed." He said, snuggling against the other, feeling pleased with himself as he was carried off to bed, thinking of all the fun things he could do to make the other lisp more.

  
  



End file.
